


Wait for me

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Quarantine, mentions of Mint Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: When the pandemic starts, MC gets stuck in another country, away from Saeran who was just starting his recovery. She tries to work a system with him so they can feel close even when they’re kilometers apart.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Wait for me

“No!”

“Saeran, I don’t…”

“No! You’re a liar. You’re lying!”

You flinched, watching how he threw everything that was on his desktop on the floor. The loudness of it made you think maybe Saeran had thrown away the mug he would usually leave around the house. You silently prayed for Saeyoung to come to his room, at least to keep your boyfriend from hurting himself if it came to it.

“I’m not lying, Saeran. I didn’t want this to happen. I’m so sorry, I am” you said, following Saeran’s figure on the screen. He was standing in front of his laptop, walking incessantly around his room, his hands on his head.

“I didn’t think things would get bad so quickly, I already had my ticket set for tomorrow morning. I wanted to be there with you, but they have forbidden flights in and out the country, I can’t go back, I want to, I do!” you insisted “But I can’t. Not for now.”

You expected Saeran to break another thing. You did, hoping it was nothing he could accidentally cut himself with. You had been there for numerous panic attacks and even though he had thrown away any object he had close, trying to protect himself from the danger he thought he was still in, it hadn’t been as violent as it was now. It killed you not being able to be there for him.

And where was Saeyoung!? You grabbed your phone and dialed his number under the table, making sure Saeran wouldn’t see you through your webcam. You heard someone knocking Saeran’s door and trying to open it, but he had apparently locked it.

“Saeran, please open the door” you asked him in a soft voice. The door handle moved and you could hear Saeyoung’s voice from the other room, trying to get inside, asking his brother to let him in. “Saeran, please–”

“No!” he shouted. This time, it seemed the roughness of his scream seemed to scare him too. He let himself fall on the floor as he started crying, his body trembling. You started crying as well, even though Saeran’s psychologist had insisted you had to remain calm whenever he had a panic attack. You wanted nothing else but to be there by his side, smelling the fine scent of his hair, your arms around him, whispering soft nothings to his ear.

“You promised you weren’t going to leave. You promised you wouldn’t leave, you said you would always be here” he whimpered, his hand clutching the fabric of his hoodie.

“I know, baby. But I’m not gone, I may not be there but I will be there. Just wait for me, I’ll be there and I’ll stay with you, I– I’m so sorry…” you cried, wiping your face with the back of your hand. “I’m sorry, but please don’t cry. I’m with you, I haven’t left you, I still love you, I…”

“Stop lying! Don’t lie to me!” he said, his hands covering his ears. The doorknob had stopped moving and you now feared for Saeyoung. While he was usually more collected, there was no way a breakdown like this from his twin wouldn’t startle him as well.

You didn’t know what else to do. There was no one you could call. You knew Jumin or Zen would do anything to help you, but there was no way they could do something about this. You kept calling your boyfriend’s name, trying to soothe him with your voice as your usually did, but it seemed it never was your voice on the first time. Maybe it was the way you held him or the warmth of your body. He kept trembling, grabbing his clothes frantically, as if he were trying to hold on to something.

“Please, sit on the chair so I can see your face. Can you do that?” you asked.

“You promised you would be by my side. I even gave you the fake elixir and–”

Oh no.

Never before had Saeran regressed to the days in Mint Eye. Sure, he still had nightmares about it, but he had never thought he was still there, still trapped, still abused. You chest felt hollow as you looked around your hotel room, trying to desperately figure out how to help him. How to get him out of there once more.

He was still crying, whimpering on the floor and you couldn’t wrap your head around the idea that he thought he was back in Mint Eye. Back in the place where he was tortured for years, where they had mentally broke him so much he had adopted the passive Ray persona.

“You said you weren’t going to leave. You promised to stay in the room I prepared, you promised” he sobbed, his eyes lost on the carpet. “You promised” he repeated.

“Baby, I know, but I’m going to figure out a way to get out of here, okay? I’ll get in touch with the embassy and they’ll–”

“I get it, I really dol” Saeran interrupted you. “Why would you want to stay with me? I’m nothing”

“You’re everything to m–”

“I’m better off dead. I’m not useful”

In those past days, you would reaffirm him constantly and his mood would get better with your sweet words but it didn’t seem to be working anymore. You whispered a curse, forcing yourself to come up with a solution that could work with the state Saeran was in.

After a minute of watching your boyfriend crying, you thought of an alternative. It wasn’t your best idea and it hurt to even think about doing that, but maybe it was to only way to bring him back. To bring him home.

“Hey!” you yelled, your heart breaking and how he winced. You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to appear serious. “Yes, you heard me. Stand up!” you commanded in a raspy voice.

Saeran did as told, his shoulders slumped, looking like a prey that had nowhere else to run.

You swallowed thick. “Sit on the chair” you said, watching him sit on the computer chair, tears still falling from his face, quietly sobbing. You would have never wanted to raise your voice at him for anything in the world, never wanted to damage something as precious as him. But at least he was off the floor now. You took a deep breath and softened your expression, coming closer to your camera.

“You’re not in Mint Eye anymore” his head shot up, looking at you, eyes open wide. “You are free now. You’re not a Believer, you’re not Ray, you’re Saeran Choi and you’re a free man. You are no longer there. We got out of there. You and me, remember?” you asked, smiling softly at him. “I told you I would always be with you and I still am. We’re free now, Saeran”.

Saeran kept looking at you, his eyebrows slightly furrowing, his lip twitching just a bit as he was processing the information you had given him.

“Who am I?” you asked. He looked at his screen, taking notice of the features of your face. From your eyes, your nose, your mouth and your braided hair on a side.

“You’re MC” he whispered, unsure.

“I’m MC. And you’re Saeran”.

He nodded in silence. You noticed how his shoulders were moving slower, his breathing coming back to normal. Just as you were about to talk once again, Saeran’s door was brought down. Both you and your boyfriend screamed at the sudden noise.

Saeyoung was laying on top of the floor next to a chair that he had apparently used to break his way to his brother’s bedroom. Both you and Saeran stared at him shocked. A couple of seconds later, Saeyoung raised his head and looked at his brother, who was still sitting in front of his computer.

“Good, you’re okay now” he commented and chuckled before resting his head on the floor again. Saeran sighed and got up, trying to help him get up.

“Are you okay?” you asked, watching how Saeyoung was holding his shoulder when he got up.

“Yes, nothing I can’t handle” he waved you off.

“You’re such a moron” Saeran muttered, making you smile softly.

———————————

After making sure Saeyoung hadn’t dislocated his shoulder, both you and Saeran sat down and tried to come up with a plan. You would get in touch with the Korean embassy in the country you were in, asking if there were flights for korean citizens who wanted to get back home. In the meantime, you FaceTimed every chance you could, even if you weren’t doing anything in particular.

The system worked. From day one, you would set up an alarm and call Saeran by the time he usually woke up in the morning and you both would spend time laying on the bed and talking a bit. You both would carry your phones with yourselves, feeling as if you both were together as you prepared breakfast or dinner. You would watch movies together a lot, preferring to share a screen instead of using Netflix Party so you could look at each other while also watching the movie.

Saeran was a little sad the third day away from you, which was the day you announced the embassy hadn’t set a day for the air charter flight. You assured him you had signed up to be informed as soon as they set the date. For safety reasons, you had to be in quarantine in Korea for another two weeks before you could return home, so you asked Saeran to wait for you a little bit longer.

However, it seemed the video calls were really working for his mood. He had stayed calm and patient, even if one day you had excused yourself because the internet in your hotel room wasn’t working well. You told him you had asked to be moved to a different room with better signal and the next day, you gave him a little tour of your new room.

You would chat everyday with Saeyoung, making sure Saeran was doing as okay as he seemed and that he was taking his medications. He promised to keep an eye on him but reassured you he was doing just fine. He was a little sad, yes, but whenever you called him his eyes would light up. You felt incredibly thankful he hadn’t had had another episode.

On the seventeenth day, you called Saeran, who was still in bed. He connected his earphones, wanting a little privacy and accepted the call.

“Good morning!” you sing-sung, holding your phone in front of you. Saeran smiled softly.

“Good morning. What’s with that background?” he asked, looking at the customized background you were using for the video call.

“Oh, it’s Van Gogh’s ‘Starry Night’. Thought it looked classy” you explained. “So, how did you sleep?”

“Meh” Saeran shrugged. “How about you?”

“I couldn’t sleep much either. I have big plans for today and was a little excited” you confessed with a small laugh. Saeran raised an eyebrow.

“Plans?”

“Big plans!” you repeated, laughing. “You want a clue?”

“Sure” he replied. He shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable to continue the call, but when he looked back at his phone, he noticed the call had ended. Saeran looked at the notification bar and noticed he had no Internet connection. He huffed, annoyed.

“Saeyoung, what the hell did you do to the router?” he complained, getting up. He didn’t know what Saeyoung had done this time with his hacking activities but if he had messed the internet connection somehow, there was going to be a big fight.

He didn’t expect to see you when he opened his bedroom door.

“I got a flight back” you simply said, holding your phone against your chest. Without being able to restrain any further, you jumped to his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing the side of his head repeatedly. You felt your boyfriend’s arms around your back, holding you so tightly it was a little painful.

“How…?” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You felt how his whole body was trembling underneath you. You were trying your best not to cry, but you didn’t think you were going to last long.

“Jumin has contacts in the Korean Embassy so he managed to get me a ticket for the closest flight. All this time I’ve been in quarantine in this hotel downtown, they tested me after those fourteen days and I’m healthy so I could go back home. I wanted to surprise you” you explained, finally letting him go and looking at his face. Cue the tears. “I missed you so much” you whimpered, kissing him softly, as if to make sure he was really there.

“Welcome home” he whispered, making you smile at him and kiss him one more time.

“Sooooo, can I turn the router back on?” Saeyoung asked from the living room, making you chuckle in between the kiss. You pulled apart from Saeran.

“Yes, please do. We’re going back to bed, I need some sleep” you announced, grabbing your boyfriend’s hand and closing the door behind you.

You both slept all morning. You were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
